Old School
Old School is a 2003 comedy film directed by Todd Phillips and released by DreamWorks. The film includes "Hungry Like The Wolf" by Duran Duran. About the film The film stars Luke Wilson, Vince Vaughn, and Will Ferrell as three thirty-somethings who seek to re-live their college days by starting a fraternity, and the tribulations they encounter in doing so. The plot involves Mitch (Luke Wilson) coming back from a business trip early and is shocked to find out that his girlfriend Heidi takes part in orgies with a variety of people. She claims it is purely sexual; nevertheless, Mitch does not want to continue the relationship. Mitch encounters his high school crush, Nicole (Ellen Pompeo), at his friend Frank’s (Will Ferrell) wedding party. He is drunk and does not make a good impression, accidentally spilling hot coffee on her and then trying to drink it off of her dress. After his break-up with his girlfriend, Mitch goes house-hunting. Cast *Luke Wilson as Mitch Martin ("The Godfather") *Will Ferrell as Frank "The Tank" Ricard *Vince Vaughn as Bernard "Beanie" Campbell *Jeremy Piven as Dean Gordon "Cheese" Pritchard *Ellen Pompeo as Nicole *Juliette Lewis as Heidi *Leah Remini as Lara Campbell *Perrey Reeves as Marissa Jones *Craig Kilborn as Mark *Sara Tanaka as Megan Huang *Seann William Scott as Peppers *Elisha Cuthbert as Darcie Goldberg *Patrick Cranshaw as Blue *Rick Gonzalez as Spanish *Jerod Mixon as Weensie *Andy Dick as Barry, Oral Sex Instructor (uncredited) *Terry O'Quinn as Goldberg (uncredited) *Snoop Dogg as himself Soundtrack 1 "Hungry Like The Wolf" *Written by Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon, Andy Taylor, John Taylor and Roger Taylor *Performed by Duran Duran *Courtesy of Capitol Records *Under license from EMI Film & Television Music 2 "To Be Young (Is To Be Sad, Is To Be High)" *Written by Ryan Adams and David Rawlings *Performed by Ryan Adams *Courtesy of Heartbreak Inc. 3 "Peach Fuzz" *Written by Don Argott *Performed by PornoSonic *Courtesy of Virgin Monk Muzik 4 "Lady" *Written by Dennis DeYoung *Performed by Dan Finnerly & The Dan Band 5 "Total Eclipse of the Heart" *Written by Jim Steinman *Performed by Dan Finnerty & The Dan Band 6 "Fun Night" *Written & Performed by Andrew W.K. *Courtesy of Island Records *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises 7 "Here I Go Again" *Written by David Coverdale and Bernie Marsden *Performed by Whitesnake *Courtesy of Geffen Records *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises 8 "Clowning Around" *Written by Steve Bauman, Robert Riley Wood and Ron Finn *Performed by Sharkfinn *Courtesy of Kid Gloves Records 9 "Papered Up" *Written by Snoop Dogg (as Calvin Broadus), Franne Golde, Dennis Lambert, Duanne Hitchings, Eric B.(as Eric Barrier) and Rakim (as William Griffin) *Performed by Snoop Dogg 10 "Ain't No Sunshine" *Written & Performed by Bill Withers *Courtesy of Columbia Records *By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing 11 "Master Of Puppets" *Written by Cliff Burton, Kurt Hammett, James Hetfield and Lars Ulrich *Performed by Metallica *Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group *By Arrangement with Warner Special Products 12 "Playground in My Mind" *Written by Lee Pockriss and Paul Vance *Performed by Clint Holmes *Courtesy of Columbia Records *By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing 13 "Hokey Pokey" *Written by Tafft Baker, Larry La Prise & Charles Macak *Performed by Larry Groce and The Disneyland Children's Sing-Along Chorus *Courtesy of Walt Disney Records 14 "The Sound of Silence" *Written by Paul Simon *Performed by Simon & Garfunkel *Courtesy of Columbia Records *By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing 15 "The Farmer in the Dell" *Performed by The Countdown Kids *Courtesy of Madacy Entertainment 16 "Down Low (Nobody Has To Know)" *Written by R. Kelly (as Robert Kelly) *Performed by R. Kelly featuring Ronald Isley and Ernie Isley *Courtesy of Jive Records 17 "Happy Birthday To You" *Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty S. Hill 18 "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" *Written by Freedom Williams and Robert Clivilles *Performed by The Hit Crew *Courtesy of Spirit Music Group o/b/o Turn Up The Music 19 "Louie Louie" *Written by Richard Berry *Performed by Black Flag *Courtesy of SST Records 20 "Dust in the Wind" *Written by Kerry Livgren 21 "Chariots of Fire" *Written by Vangelis (as Evangelos Papathanassiou) 22 "Good Lovin' Gone Bad" *Written by Mick Ralphs (as Michael Ralphs) *Performed by Killdozer *Courtesy of Touch & Go Records Category:Movies